


Merry & Happy

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [16]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, First Meetings, M/M, Short, but just a little wine, christmas trees, idk what my obsession with wine is i don't even drink, soft, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Jisung hadn't expected his new neighbor to be so captivating





	Merry & Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I never thought I'd write Minsung but here we are. This was actually quite fun to write (and it's fresh out the oven because I just finished it).

“Jisung, sweetie? Could you do me a favor and bring this plate of cookies over to our new neighbors across the street? I want to welcome them to the neighborhood”, Mrs Han babbled excitedly. She shoved the plate into her son’s hands without awaiting an answer. “Why do  _I_  have to go if  _you_  want to welcome them?” Jisung grumbled. His mother shot him a just-do-as-I-say look, effectively making him shut up.

He really had absolutely no desire to go outside right now, but if his mother insisted, he didn’t think he had a choice. Still grumbling in dismay, he put on his winter jacket and shoes before taking the plate again and making his way over to the house across the street. He hadn’t seen the new neighbors around yet, so he really had no idea what to expect.

They were probably an elderly couple that never left the house or a big family with a bunch of noisy little kids or something equally as terrifying. (Why Jisung found kids and elderly people terrifying was a story for another day).

Taking a deep breath, Jisung cautiously knocked on the door, bracing himself for whoever would open the door.

Only that nothing could have prepared him for  _this_! No elderly couple, no noisy kids...but a literal  _angel_  had opened the door, knocking all the air out of Jisung’s lungs. This guy had to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life. Soft-looking dyed-blonde hair, warm brown eyes and invitingly plush-looking lips that Jisung totally  _wasn’t_  staring at.

“Hey, can I help you?” the guy asked in what had to be the softest, most angelic voice ever. Jisung almost forgot to answer, but the guy raised an expectant eyebrow that snapped him out of his daze. “U-um...hi...Jisung! I mean, that’s my name and uh...I live across the street and I have cookies”, he stammered only to mentally slap himself for sounding like a complete idiot.

“The way to my heart”, the guy commented with a playful wink, gratefully taking the plate of cookies from Jisung’s hands. “My name’s Minho. Nice to meet you.” “Me too! I mean...what the heck am I saying? Uh...nice to meet you, too”, Jisung said. Minho laughed – another beautiful sound that Jisung stored in his brain forever – and opened the door a little further.

“Would you like to come inside? My parents are out, and they left me alone to decorate the Christmas tree”, Minho explained. He didn’t seem to think that Jisung was a blabbering idiot. “Sure. Um, I could help you with that”, he replied. Minho smiled brightly. "That would be great!" Jisung took off his shoes and followed Minho inside. 

There were still a few moving boxes standing around here and there, but Jisung found this place cozy right away. The faint smell of cinnamon lingered in the air, reminding him of his own home. “You’re actually the first neighbor to bring a housewarming gift. Everyone else just gave us weird looks when we moved in”, Minho spoke up, gently setting the plate down on the dining room table.

“We don’t get new neighbors very often, so that’s probably why. The people here love to gossip, so they’re probably happy to have found new targets”, Jisung explained, glad that he seemed to have gotten his speech back. Minho only chuckled and mumbled a quick “I guess”, before leading him to the living room where a half-decorated tree stood around. A sound system was quietly playing Christmas songs and there was an open wine bottle on the table along with a glass.

“Want some?” Minho offered, pointing at the wine. Jisung declined with a shake of his head. His mom would kill him if she'd find out that he drank alcohol. “I’m not old enough. I will be soon, though”, he clarified. Minho chuckled. “Aw, then I wouldn’t want to taint you”, he teased Jisung, causing him to blush. “A-anyway, how can I help?”

Minho let out an airy laugh. “Just hang stuff on the tree somewhere”, he instructed vaguely. Jisung shrugged and complied. The two of them began decorating the Christmas tree, humming along to the Christmas songs or occasionally making small talk. When they were done, Minho got Jisung some soda before they settled on the couch to talk some more. Minho got gigglier the tipsier he got and Jisung quite frankly couldn’t get enough of his giggles.

His phone vibrated with a text from his mother and it was only then when he realized just how long he had been at Minho’s already. He gave the older (by two years, as he’d learnt) an apologetic look. “That’s my mom, I have to get home”, he said. Minho nodded in understanding and got up, a little wobblier on his legs than a few hours ago.

“I can come over again soon, if you want me to”, Jisung promised. Minho smiled. “I promise I’ll stay sober for that.” Jisung chuckled. “Don’t bother because of me. You’re a funny drunk”, he said. Minho winked at him, causing the blush to come right back to Jisung’s cheeks.

Minho walked him to the door and sent him off with a “bye Sungie” that did things to Jisung’s heart. If he came back with a stupid, giddy smile on his face, his mother didn’t comment on it. 


End file.
